


Moonage Daydream

by martizzle



Series: Schmando Ficlets [3]
Category: Hot Guy P.I. (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendly banter, M/M, Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martizzle/pseuds/martizzle
Summary: "Even through the worn leather of his ever-present gloves, the gentle heat radiating from Schmidt was enough to keep Nando comfortable despite the wintry bite of the wind. The dreary northeast weather had dumped several inches of snow earlier in the week, so the roads were covered in gray slush hellbent on soaking everyone’s socks, no matter how waterproof their shoes were.But neither Schmidt nor Nando noticed."
Relationships: Schmidt/Nando Sy
Series: Schmando Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Moonage Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> the u.s. is a fucking joke  
> anyways here's schmando

Schmidt’s hand was warm in Nando’s grasp.

Even through the worn leather of his ever-present gloves, the gentle heat radiating from Schmidt was enough to keep Nando comfortable despite the wintry bite of the wind. The dreary northeast weather had dumped several inches of snow earlier in the week, so the roads were covered in gray slush hellbent on soaking everyone’s socks, no matter how waterproof their shoes were.

But neither Schmidt nor Nando noticed. No, Schmidt busied himself with his phone while Nando navigated them through the evening streets. It was Schmidt who had suggested dinner at a quiet restaurant a few blocks from the office, and Nando treasured the subtle blush that graced his features during the proposition.

“Jenny says hi,” Schmidt said without looking up from his screen.

“You said she’s moving, right?” Nando asked. Schmidt always loved talking about his...friends? Fellow influencers? Whatever; Nando was too old to keep track.

Oh God, was he old? Like,  _ old _ old?

An affirmative hum from Schmidt pulled Nando’s attention away from such a daunting question.

“She’s kinda freaked out about the whole home-invasion thing,” Schmidt mused. “Wants to move somewhere with better security.”

“Tell her I wish her the best of luck.”

“Already did,” Schmidt said, looking up for the first time to flash Nando a small smirk.

“Lookit you, Mr. Detective!”

Schmidt huffed a laugh before turning his attention to an incoming text. Pleasant silence fell over them again for a moment; then, Schmidt entered his signature selfie-taking pose, and Nando donned a smile without having to be prompted. A quick burst of light, and then Schmidt went back to work, adding a filter or two before sending the picture off.

“Who was that for?” Nando pried.

“Nadia.”

Nando groaned playfully.

“You talk more to each other than you do to me,” he muttered. “Y’know, I’m starting to regret introducing the two of you.”   


“No, you’re not,” Schmidt stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“You find it incredibly endearing that your daughter and I get along so well.”

Damn, he couldn’t argue with that. Still, he had to come out on top  ~~for the first time in their relationship~~ somehow.

So, Nando did what he knew best and kissed Schmidt on the cheek. Nando relished in Schmidt’s surprised squeak, and before long, the two of them were softly chuckling to themselves. 

The sounds of their shared laughter bounced off the planes of the city, and for just a moment, the streets felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> me? using fic to distract myself from the world? it's more likely than u think
> 
> Schmidt and Nando make me rlly happy tho, so I just wanted to return the love! thank you Karina for The Boys
> 
> y'all take care of y'all'selves, y'hear?


End file.
